1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to awning windows as are conventionally used in houses and other buildings and particularly pertains to a locking mechanism to provide additional security to the window while it is an open posture.
2. Background and Objectives of the Invention
Awning windows have been the standard for years in tropical climates where air conditioning is unavailable or too expensive and where breezes are commonplace. In recent years crime rates have dramatically increased in many residential areas requiring homeowners to completely close their awning windows at night and at other times such as when they are away from the premises. This has placed a burden on home and building owners and has increased the inconvenience of awning windows while limiting their intended use for ventilation purposes. Conventional awning windows generally utilize an extruded aluminum frame having one or more rotatable window panels which include pin locks which secures each panel when totally shut. In recent years lateral frame members have been added to span the frame width between the panels to assist in security by limiting the opening a burglar or vandal can exploit. However, additional security is warranted for even the most modern awning windows, especially in high crime areas and it is one objective of the present invention to provide an awning window which includes a locking device that allows the window panels to be locked in a somewhat open posture.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a locking device which is relatively inexpensive and can be easily adapted to conventional awning window manufacturing techniques.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a locking device which will securely latch the crank mechanism which drives the rotatable window panel.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a locking device for awning windows which includes a removable key.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.